A tire attached to a wheel of various vehicles such as a compact vehicle, a heavy equipment vehicle and the like has a function of supporting a vehicle load, a function of transmitting power of a vehicle to a ground, and a function of reducing vibration and shock from the ground during driving of the vehicle.
A conventional pneumatic tire has an excellent cushioning effect against collision and bending/stretching due to its air pressure. However, when the tire is pricked or damaged by an external object, the air pressure is not maintained, which makes it difficult to realize the function of the tire. Further, when the tire is damaged during driving, handling and breaking performance of the vehicle deteriorate and this may cause safety problems.
To that end, a non-pneumatic tire that does not require air filling was developed. In the non-pneumatic tire, a spoke is provided between a tread and a wheel in order to realize the function of the air pressure in the conventional pneumatic tire.
The non-pneumatic tire is generally used for low-speed vehicles or special purpose vehicles, and the cushioning effect, the driving performance and the like thereof are determined by a structure and a shape of the spoke.
A non-pneumatic tire 2 has a spoke 20 extending in an axial direction as shown in FIG. 12. In the case of using such a spoke, a load supporting performance and a cushioning performance deteriorate in various vehicle environments. In addition, the spoke extending in an axial direction is disadvantageous in that vibration is intense during high-speed driving.